MIDNIGHT WOLF
by RadkeeSixx
Summary: what if bella left in new moon instead of edward and what if he met jacob? what will happen? read on to see!
1. bella leave enter jacob

**MIDNIGHT WOLF**

Intro: what if Bella left instead of Edward and he met Jacob?

Will Bella come back?

Will Edwards's family approve? Will Jacobs? Read on to find out!!

_Italics are Edwards's thoughts._

* * *

"Edward"? "Yes Bella what is it"? I asked "umm can we go for a walk"? She asked. "yes we can love". I said

_I found this strange she seemed worried.....Why?_

We walked into the path behind bellas house we stopped after a little while.

"Edward I have something to tell you". She said "what is it lov-". "I'm leaving" she said. "What"

"I'm tired of hanging out here and you won't change me into a vampire so I'm going to Jacksonville to live with Renee and Phil again". "I don't love you any more Edward so stay away from me and don't try to change my mind because I won't". Please tell Alice I'm sorry and that she can call me and email me too". I froze and With that she ran out of the forest and I hear the door of her car slam shut and her dad say bye to her and says he will call soon. I run back home and up into my room.

* * *

_What did I do?_

* * *

A few days later

I was in town everybody was staring at me behind my back people are saying that I drove Bella away by cheating on her or something.

Then I saw him I stopped. Shiny black hair tall....wait what am I thinking? I don't like him I mean sure he's good looking and I have been gay since I was born hiding it because I'm ashamed that my family wont like me anymore. Even if I talk to him he won't like me I'm mean he's bellas friend what's him name...Jacob that he's name... I mean because he a werewolf and I'm a vampire that's why we couldn't be together mean we are enemies our families more like it...we could run away if...wait I'm getting ahead of myself then it happened he walked over to me probably to hurt me for making Bella leave.

"Hi" he said. I was shocked he was being nice to me? "Hi Jacob" I said back. "So Bella left huh"? He said sounding happy.

"Yes she did" I replied kind of shocked. "Umm Edward can I asked you something"? He said shyly.

"Yes of course Jacob" I said curiously.

"Would you go out with me"? He said

* * *

Oh this is getting good!!! What will Edward say will he say no because of his family or will he say yes?

I hope to get up a new chapter soon.

I love you all for reading my story!

Please review and tell me what you think!!!


	2. Say yes

" Ummm you want to go out with me Jacob?" I asked as I tried not to look surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Yes I do." He said as he took a step forward causing me to take a step back.

"W..What about Bella?" I asked trying to figure out why Jacob was being so overly friendly with me.

"Oh Bella, I never liked her…I..I was just after you the whole time." Jacob said as he took a couple more steps towards me.

"Oh…Really?" I asked as my back touched the brink wall behind me.

"Yeah she's family it would have been to awkward if we were together." He said closing the last few feet between us.

Jacob was now standing a few inches away from me. Gog he looked hot. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, and a pair of tight ass blue jeans. It was then I realized what Jacob was about to do, even though we are in public.

"Jacob." I whispered.

"Shush, I don't care." Jacob said as he gently nipped my neck with his teeth as he started to move up to my mouth.

"Ja..Jacob." I moaned as he continued his assault on my neck causing my knees to buckle some.

"ummm" Was all Jacob said as his lips meet mine.

"It was like fireworks went off for both of us. Oh God he tasted like Honey. So rich so omg, words can't describe what he tastes like. I was then I felt his lips part and his tongue asking for entrance. To which I gladly accepted. God he tasted even better. I know but then everyone was staring but neither of us really gave a damn at that point.

It felt like hours had passed, when I really knew it had only been minutes, when we ended our make-out session. With Jacob slowly pulling back with his eyes now half opened half closed and my eyes still completely closed we heard the residents in the town utter word to each other.

"you know what Jacob" I said as I slowly opened my eyes.

"what?" he said looking at me with curiosity.

"I say yes to you asking me out" I said shyly.

* * *

Omg there we go that was the second chapter. and please leave a review it inspires me to do a new chapter if you dont reaview i think that you dont like the story.

anyhow intl next time my darling readers...^_^


End file.
